Lee Tergesen
|birthplace = Ivoryton, Connecticut |family = Yoku Otomo Lily Tergesen Chris Tergesen Toni Lewis Leslie Howitt Tanya Lewis |yearsactive = 1976-present }} Lee Allen Tergesen is an American actor best known for his role as Tobias Beecher in the prison drama Oz. Biography Tergesen was born on July 8, 1965, in Ivoryton, Conneticut. After graduating from Regional Valley High School, he decided to move to New York to become an actor. There, he got a job as a waiter in the Empire City Diner while also doing some stage work on the side. At the diner he worked at, he met writer and director Tom Fontana. While he was helping Fontana move, he met a friend of Fontana's who was a casting director. The friend asked Tergesen if he was an actor and if he wanted to appear in a movie. This helped Tergesen land his role in Point Blank. Since then, he has appeared in movies and TV shows like Wayne's World, Oz, and Monster. On Criminal Minds Tergesen portrayed bank robber-turned-serial killer and abductor Dale Schrader in the Season Five episode "Retaliation". Filmography *Defiance - 7 episodes (2015) - General Rahm Tak *Tooken (2015) - Bryan Millers *Castle (2010-2015) - Marcus Gates *Into the Dark (2014) - 33963 *American Horror Story - 3 episodes (2014) - Vince *Alpha House - 3 episodes (2014) - Colonel Eugene Drake *Hawaii Five-0 (2014) - Gordon Bristol *The Blacklist - 2 episodes (2014) - Frank Hyland *Forever (2014) - Hans Koehler *Longmire - 5 episodes (2013-2014) - Ed Gorski *The Americans - 8 episodes (2014) - Andrew Larrick *Desert Cathedral (2014) - Peter Collins *The Following (2014) - Kurt *Person of Interest (2013) - Detective William Petersen *Copper - 2 episodes (2013) - Philomen Keating *Drop Dead Diva (2013) - Sid Penar *Red Widow - 8 episodes (2013) - Mike Tomlin *The Collection (2012) - Lucello *No One Lives (2012) - Hoag *The Big C - 5 episodes (2012) - Kirby *The River -2 episodes (2012) - Russ Landry *A Gifted Man (2012) - Paul Curtis *Red Tails (2012) - Colonel Jack Tomlinson *2ND Take (2011) - Bobby *Army Wives - 10 episodes (2010-2011) - Officer Boone *Law & Order: LA (2011) - Patrick Denton *Silver Tongues (2011) - Gerry *Lie to Me (2010) - Gordon Cook *Helena from the Wedding (2010) - Alex *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2010) - Billy Skags *Criminal Minds - "Retaliation" (2009) TV episode - Dale Schrader *House M.D. (2009) - Roy *Royal Pains (2009) - Zack Kingsley *Kings (2009) - Minister of Health *The Closer (2009) - Detective Nick Carey *The New Adventures of Old Christine - 2 episodes (2009) - Todd Watski *Cupid (2009) - Clint *Life on Mars - 2 episodes (2008) - Lee Crocker *Generation Kill - 7 episodes (2008) - Evan "Scribe" Wright *Pineapple (2008) - Bruce *Cane (2007) - Lamont Samuels *Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee (2007) - Daniel Royer *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2003-2007) - Josh Lemle/Keith Ramsey *Masters of Horror (2007) - Layne *A.M.P.E.D. (2007) - Brian Spicer *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006) - Holden *The Unit (2006) - Alex Deckard *Desperate Housewives - 5 episodes (2006) - Peter McMillan *Southern Comfort (2006) - Blue *Waterfront (2006) - Unknown *Wanted - 12 episodes (2005) - U.S. Marshal Eddie Drake *Law & Order - 2 episodes (1990-2005) - Attorney Heller/Clemens *Rescue Me (2005) - Sully *Extreme Dating (2005) - Hack *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) - Martin Hawkins *The Exonerated (2005) - Walter Rhodes *The Forgotten (2004) - Al Petalis *The 4400 (2004) - Oliver Knox *A Thief of Time (2004) - Randall Elliot *Monster (2003) - Vincent Corey *The Handler (2003) - Detective *Oz (1997-2003) - Tobias Beecher *Queens Supreme (2003) - Tommy Ryan *ER (2002) - Demerol Junkie *Hack (2002) - Carl Ginley *Bark! (2002) - Peter *Third Watch (2002) - Jared McKinley *Shot in the Heart (2001) - Frank Gilmore, Jr. *Wild Iris (2001) - Lud van Eppy *Mergers & Acquisitions (2001) - Isaac *The Boys of Sunset Ridge (2001) - Ben Thorpe at 33 *Perfume (2001) - Lawyer *Shaft (2000) - Luger *The Beat - 9 episodes (2000) - Steve Dorigan *Saturday Night Live (1999) - Tobias Beecher (uncredited) *Diamonds (1999) - Border Guard *The Hoop Life (1999) - Photographer *Desert Heat (1999) - Luke *Touched by an Angel (1998) - Blake Chapman *Weird Science - 88 episodes (1994-1998) - Chett Donnelly *Cracker: Mind Over Murder (1997) - Dan Green *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (1997) - Carter *Homicide: Life on the Street - 7 episodes (1993-1997) - Officer Chris Thormann *George B. (1997) - Frank *The Shot (1996) - Unknown *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996) - Chett Donnelly *Hudson Street (1996) - Larry Fetchko *JAG (1995) - Gunnery Sergeant Gentry *Philly Heat (1994) - Ivan Loki *Wayne's World 2 (1993) - Terry *Wild Palms (1993) - Waiter (uncredited) *Darkness Before Dawn (1993) - Unknown *Wayne's World (1992) - Terry *Cast a Deadly Spell (1991) - Larry Willis/Lilly Sirwar *Acting Sheriff (1991) - Robbie *Point Break (1991) - Rosie *The Killing Mind (1991) - Ron Donoho *Session Man (1991) - Neal *Mind Benders (1987)- Crash Hopkins 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors